


奶油尼糯米

by A_miniskirt



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_miniskirt/pseuds/A_miniskirt





	奶油尼糯米

【奶油尼糯米】

0.

“唔嗯……为什么庆功宴要在我们家办呐……”

宴会结束，二宫和也终于能把有些碍手碍脚的西装领带换成宽松卫衣短裤。得以放松的二宫坐在沙发上，看着屋内的一片狼藉，愤愤地抱怨。

樱井翔正在一个一个捡起地上的啤酒易拉罐，每次下蹲，笔挺的西装都衬出腰线的流畅。“哗啦”一声把一堆罐子丢进大口袋后，甩了甩手，回过头朝向二宫。

“毕竟……我们家地方最大嘛……”

“有钱了不起哦。”

二宫吐槽道。

说着懒懒地躺了下去，小小身体猫咪一样软软地展开在沙发，唇也不耐烦地抿出猫样的弧度，抬眼看着又开始忙活着整理狼藉的樱井。然后瞥了一眼角落里樱井前天刚给自己买的游戏机，嗫嚅着自己补充了一句。

“哦，了不起。”

1.

“叮咚~”

门铃声。

听到门铃声和门口对话的二宫猛地一激灵，“骨碌”地在沙发上翻了个身，缩成一团，留给樱井一个圆咕隆咚的背影。尽管全身看起来都已经绷紧，光着的脚丫还在有些不安地隐约晃动着。

“nino……”

樱井对着那一团二宫说。

“蛋糕……送到了哦……”

“はい~”

尼糯米团子发出了声音。

“送到了哦……”

“はいはい…………”声音越来越弱。

“那个……翔桑……”

“嗯？”樱井已经站在了沙发前，居高临下地看着二宫。

“不好意思…………”

“因为是nino打着游戏忘记订了所以才送来晚的了对吧？nino要接受惩罚对吧？要全部吃掉哦~”

想到双层蛋糕的巨大，团子闻言微微地颤抖了一下。

“翔桑……我……不喜欢吃……甜品……”做了错事的二宫无理地撒着娇，祈求着宽容。

“不喜欢吃吗……”樱井回道，“啊没关系啊，我喜欢。”

团子被一只大手有力地翻转了过来，因为还紧张着，所以身体仍蜷成个弯，一双琥珀色的眼睛有些怯弱地抬起，看向上方的樱井。

“翔桑……”

2.

冰凉奶油被抹到耳垂的一瞬，二宫猛地战栗，双眼也瞬间闭紧。

樱井正跨在二宫身上，把二宫压得深深陷在柔软的沙发里。左手用着力把乱挥的一双汉堡小手钳制在头顶，右手食指沾了满满的纯白奶油，准备为身下的小甜豆加上些蜜意。

“唔嗯不行……”

舌尖舔过耳垂的奶油，敏感的二宫在樱井怀里颤抖着缩了一下，发出轻哼。奶油被舔光后，露出熟透的耳尖，樱井像对这甜腻的口感着了迷，轻咬与舔舐交替，让二宫不断缩得更深，轻哼也更加密集。

樱井慢慢松开了钳制二宫的左手，向下顺着小腹一滑，就冲破了宽松短裤的防御。仅是被舔过耳朵，这身下的小家伙就已经兴奋地竖起。樱井的大手不遗余力地一握，二宫便带喘地哼出了哭腔，身子又是一软。

“哼啊……”

没等二宫回过神，樱井的右手又把奶油戳上了圆圆的鼻尖，接着把剩余的奶油全部放上了猫唇，奶油着落的瞬间二宫便抗拒着，紧紧地抿起嘴。樱井轻轻用了力去撬，二宫仍是双眼紧闭，嘴巴也坚守着防线，于是樱井握住二宫性器的手就调皮地在尖端一点，受了刺激的二宫猛然张开嘴轻叫了一声，这手指就成功触碰到了二宫口中的柔软，鲜红的舌面上立刻落上了奶油的白。

“坏人。”

二宫想道。

于是迷蒙着睁开眼带着怒意看着身上的得逞的樱井，牙齿用力咬了一下樱井的指尖。

“嘶……”樱井痛得猛地把手抽回。

不过很快，樱井便惩罚似地握二宫的硬物更紧，同时加快了手上的速度，二宫的双眼便又迷缝了起来，嘴半张着泻出轻哼。樱井舔去二宫鼻尖的奶油后，立刻专注于那张刚刚使过坏的嘴，唇上的奶油被樱井的舌头灵活地卷着掠进口中，然后是红舌相接的深吻，让甜腻立刻在两人的口腔中漫溢。冲上脑海的黏着蜜意沉重了两人的气息，樱井把二宫的舌头含住了吮吸着，激起的温度把奶油和羞耻一并融化，二宫便囫囵地发出呜呜声，从沙发深处昂起头，手臂向上，伸着缠绕起樱井。

“甜的。”

樱井撑起身子，笑着把这句话喷到二宫已然涨红发烫的脸上。

3.

尼糯米被樱井剥去了包装纸，白皙又蒙上淡粉的身子纯净得像个等待装饰的蛋糕坯。樱井用手挖了一大坨奶油，从唇角点到下巴上的痣，划上锁骨，漫过胸前，又顺手在突起的小红豆豆上若有若无地扫了一下，蛋糕坯就微微一抖。进而抚过圆圆的一块腹肌，把剩余的奶油裹满竖起的柱体，残余的点点，在柱体下的囊袋上蹭了个干净。

二宫被这黏腻弄得不太舒服，随着樱井的动作，轻微地扭动着。然而樱井柔软的舌从下巴滑落到锁骨上的时候，二宫却一下子软了腰，舌头扫过被奶油覆盖的每一处，二宫都战栗着，双手绵软地抓上樱井的肩头，发出声声轻哼。纯白衬托着两点鲜红，樱井便对着其中一点猛地吮吸，身下人立刻弓起身子叫着，手在樱井的肩头几乎要掐出了印。紧接着身体落下，在樱井的轻咬下呜咽着颤抖。樱井轻轻拿下了正捏着自己的一双小手，身子向下，一口气舔干净了小腹上的纯白后，把那根正硬的奶油棒，含进了口中。

“嘶啊……”

突然的湿热包裹让二宫一下子在冲头的快感中失了神，身体不受控制地向前一顶，奶油棒便被樱井的口腔纳入更多，呻吟声都变了调。二宫没想到樱井居然会帮自己口，而且居然是带着奶油的，怪异陌生的感觉混合着不断涌上的酥麻感蚕食着二宫的清醒，二宫的手指深插进樱井的头发，忘情沉溺在樱井的吮吸舔吻。

顶入越来越深，吞吐越来越快，每次深入樱井喉咙时，二宫都难耐地发出短促的轻叫，然后尖叫连成串，二宫按樱井的头更紧，突然身子一弓，一下地喘，便射了樱井满嘴。

樱井从二宫双腿间抬起头，故意吞咽得大声，唇边闪烁着不知是精液还是奶油的白，直直地看变成草莓色的蛋糕坯。

高潮渐渐褪去的二宫脑海里的白光消失，喘息着睁开眼，便看到樱井那张饱餐后满足的脸。于是羞耻感又涌上来，二宫慢慢回归理智的脑海浮现出一个词。

“坏人。”

4.

一番耕耘后，二宫的后穴大张着，趴在沙发上，眼角带泪地仍在呜咽。刚被樱井插到射精的二宫已经没了起身的力气，身体前白浊粘腻胡乱地混成一片，俯着身喘着。

樱井的胯下之物却正精神得吓人，他坐在沙发上，用带火的眼神看着凌乱的二宫。右手揽上了二宫的腰，把他往自己这边带。

二宫已经没了力气，看到樱井这坐姿就已经料到接下来要发生的事情，抗拒着不愿过去。樱井的嗓音半带欲火半带戏弄，说着，“今天nino可是犯错误了啊……”

二宫仍没动身，樱井就在那开合的穴口上戳了一下，精神一松的二宫立刻被大手抓了过去，紧抱上樱井的脖子，没力气的身子软软地往下一坐。

樱井的巨大就这么直直地挺进二宫的深处，二宫眼角又涌出了泪，哭叫出声，想要逃离地往上耸动着，却又被樱井捏住细腰大力地一顶，顶到了那让二宫疯狂的一点。二宫把下巴放上樱井的肩头，哼叫和粗喘近在咫尺地交织，身下不断加快频率的肉体碰撞声让气氛更加淫靡。

樱井抱着二宫微微起身，又用手指挖出一坨奶油，接着扳过二宫的脑袋，把手指伸进二宫正乱哭乱叫的嘴，意识混乱的二宫一面迷蒙地吸吮着，一面又克制不了哭叫，奶油混杂着口水就这么顺着嘴角流了下来，一片粘腻混乱。

手指被好看的嘴忘情吸吮的樱井难耐地加快了冲撞的速度，把手紧紧掐上二宫的腰不断地往下按，越来越浓重的快感让樱井低吼着，射在了二宫体内。

白的、黏的、甜的在二宫那粉色的身体上混合着，散发着迷乱的气息，让他成为一块无比诱人的小点心。

5.

樱井从蛋糕的上层抓起了一块装饰用的浅黄色棉花糖，轻轻放在了二宫的猫唇上，没等二宫有所反应，便把脸凑近，一口吃掉。

一边咀嚼，一边看着这块刚从凌乱里微微缓过神的小点心，笑。

“去洗澡。”随后樱井抬起身，指着浴室的方向说。

“不去。”

仍软着的二宫回答克制而坚决。

“那收拾屋子。”樱井扫视了一圈更加狼藉的狼藉。

“你收。”

“那……那我给你洗澡。”

“……………………

……………………

………………抱我起来。”

 

END

 

一条迷你裙


End file.
